This invention relates to detachable handles for containers, and in particular to an improved handle adapted for use with containers housing paint which is to be brush applied.
The prior art includes a substantial number of handle designs which may be applied to containers. United States patents of general interest include the following:
U.S Pat. No. 2,689,760 issued Sep. 21, 1954 to J. A. Vanous, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,315 issued Apr. 17, 1950 to R. C. Dreier, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,500 issued Sep. 22, 1959 to T. S. Thombs, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,633 issued Jul. 19, 1966 to D. Sakuta, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,261 issued Feb. 21, 1967 to R. L. Swanke,
The prior art does not disclose a detachable handle which may be easily applied to a paint container and removed by single-handed manipulation leaving the other free for other work, and with the handle also performing several other useful tasks such as a storage support for a dripping paint brush, a tool for removing excess paint from a paint brush, and a paint scraper.